Don't Tell a Soul! - Kotomi
First Half Ami sits in her room thinking about the events of the day, looking at a scrapbook of pictures taken of her and Junta through their childhood. She wonders if Junta really loves her, and tries on the necklace, but thinks that it doesn't feel right, and that they're just friends. Meanwhile, Karin misses a call from Yokomori because she is outside, also reviewing the day's events, and feeling sad. The next morning, she confronts Junta, telling him that he has to get with Ami. Karin tells him that she thinks that he will keep the Mega-Playboy under control for Ami's sake if he does. Junta suddenly changes into the Mega-Playboy, but changes back after a short time, this time not realizing that he had switched. He then sees Ami's friend Kotomi looking at him, and Karin fears that she saw Junta as the Mega-Playboy and has now fallen for him. Junta walks over to talk to Kotomi, and turns into the Mega-Playboy again, but Karin hits him in the head, knocking him out before he can say anything and drags him away. Later in the day, Ami is standing in a classroom sighing and looking at the necklace when Kotomi comes from behind and starts tickling her, saying that everyone has already left to go to PE. While Ami is changing into her PE outfit, we see that Karin has put a tracker/microphone on Ami's bra. While they're changing, Kotomi tells Ami that she's lovesick. Ami asks what class the boy is in, and Kotomi says that he's sitting in a particular seat in Class C. Ami realizes that this is Junta's class and feels concerned. Karin releases a flying video camera to follow Ami and to check if the boy Kotomi was talking about was Junta. Ami and Karin's camera spy into the classroom, and look at the seat Kotomi mentioned. However, it's not Junta and Ami starts crying from relief, and asks herself why she's acting the way she is. Junta sees the top of Ami's head from the classroom and wonders why she's there. Second Half Karin is relieved that Kotomi doesn't like Junta, not only because it helps Junta get with Ami but because she likes Junta too. Junta meets up with Ami after class and mentions that he saw her outside the classroom, but Ami denies it. He remarks that she seems down, and that it's unusual for her, but Ami just deflect his inquiry. Junta then begins to tell Ami that the necklace isn't for her, but before he can say it, Karin flies down on her flying bike and grabs Junta and flies away. Karin gets angry at Junta for wanting to tell Ami that the necklace wasn't meant for her, and that it would seriously hurt her feelings. She tells Junta that he has to tell Ami that he loves her, and flies him to a restaurant where Ami and Kotomi are hanging out. At the restaurant, Ami encourages Kotomi to ask the guy she likes out. Kotomi mentions that she thinks she's going to get an image change since the boy she likes seems to like more mature girls, but Ami says that she likes Kotomi the way she is. Kotomi mentions that she's never heard Ami talk about things about relationships before, and Ami admits to Kotomi that she likes someone too, but is afraid to tell him. She says that she is determined to tell him though, and that Kotomi has to tell her guy too, and so they make a deal that they'll each tell their respective guys. Once Karin gets to the restaurant, she throws Junta against the window outside where Ami and Kotomi are sitting (despite being the 2nd floor) and Ami opens the window to let Junta in, wondering what he's doing there. However, just as Ami is about to say that she likes Junta, Kotomi lets out a giant fart. Kotomi starts to cry, saying she's sorry to ruin the mood, and saying that Ami knows she farts whenever she gets nervous. Kotomi then gets angry saying that it serves Ami right for doing what she was about to do. Ami then realizes that it was in fact Junta whom Kotomi liked. Kotomi runs out of the restaurant crying and Ami follows her. Karin grabs Junta and demands why he wasn't in the correct seat. Not knowing exactly why Karin cares what seat he's in, he tells her that they re-arranged their seats that day, and Karin realizes herself that Junta was the one Kotomi liked all along. 1 Outside of the restaurant, Kotomi runs off and Ami looks around trying to find which way she ran. Episode Preview So Kotomi really loves Junta. I figured she'd give up after embarrassing herself in front of him, but she gets her imaged changed and goes after him again. And that idiot Junta is actually sympathizing with her. Oh! This just gets more and more complicated! Next time on DNA2: What Did Junta do to Kotomi? Footnotes 1 - Not a major note, but I thought I would mention it. In the manga, the mistake of finding Junta in the classroom was made because Kotomi counted from the window facing outside the building when indentifying what row Junta was in while Ami and Karin counted from the window dividing the room from the hallway (as Kotomi merely said that he sat so many rows from the window, neglecting to say which one). 2 - Episodes 5, 6, 7 and 8 are based on book #4 of the DNA2 manga series, while episodes 9, 10, 11, and 12 are based more on book #3. While the episodes follow the manga fairly faithfully, I thought I should note that the events that take place in these episodes are occurring reverse from when they occurred in the manga. Category:Episodes Category:Turbulence